a different turn
by randomimaginations
Summary: What if Sam and Freddie dint break up in iLove you?
1. Chapter 1: the break up

**What if?**

**Chapter One: the break-up**

_what if Sam and Freddie dint overheard what Carly said that night?_

"she wasn't talking about us,"Freddie said as Sam stopped the elevator mid-way

"i know...but...do you think maybe...you and i are taking some connections we have and-" Sam said

"trying to force it into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Freddie continued

Sam nodded, "yeah"

"i dont know,"

"so do we just...break up?"Sam suggested

Freddie walked over to Sam and kissed her.

"i love you," Freddie whispered in her ear

"but what Carly said..."

Freddie leaned down and kissed her again

Sam smiled and pressed the elevator's button and the elevator continued its way down

"are you seriously gonna do that every time we' re gonna break up?" Sam asked

"do what? This?" Freddie smiled and kissed Sam for the third time

_-the elevator reached Freddie's floor-_

"i gotta go, goodnight dear. Stay safe," Freddie said softly to Sam, kissed her on the cheek, step out from the elevator and waved her goodbye

"stay cute," Sam said and the elevator closed

_-the next day-_

"hey Carly, hey beautiful," Freddie said as he approached the girls at the locker

"hey cuteness," Sam smiled and curls her hair-yes, she is curling her hair

"woah, i feel like yesterday's meatloaf- how did this happen? Yesterday you guys are fighting about the 'Ham-in-Pants' incident and today you guys are spreading the love," Carly smiled

"love, Carly," Sam winked

"speaking of love, i wonder how Spencer is doing... since i practically told him and Joanna the truth that they arent meant for each other," Carly mentioned

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and smiled

_Sam's phone rang_

"text message?" Freddie asked

"yeah, my mom. She said to go back tonight. Happy news." Sam said

"happy news?" Carly said

"yep, wanna join me for dinner?" Sam asked Freddie

"cough!" Carly said

"oh, of course, you too Carls," Sam quickly said

"err, sure. You comin Carly?" Freddie asked

"no, i need to tutor a kid tonight," Carly said

"oh, so its just you and me," Sam smiled

"lets hear whats this special news," Freddie winked


	2. Chapter 2: happy news

**Chapter Two: Happy news**

"so THIS is your house?" Freddie said as he walked into the Puckett residence.

the house was actually somewhat neat. No food at random places, the place doesnt smell, theres food in the refrigerator.

"wow, its not a bad place," Freddie commented

"mom cleaned," Sam said

"oh, you're back," Pam Puckett said from the kitchen

"yeah, Freddie is coming over tonight," Sam said

"okay," Pam replied happily

"wow, your mom is in a good mood,

"so what do you think this happy news is about," Freddie said as he took Sam's hand and sat down at the couch

"i dunno, but im not so sure its a 'happy' news," Sam said and sat down next to Freddie

"why?"

"because... i dont know- i have a bad feeling about this," Sam threw her hands up

"aww, im pretty sure its not that bad," Freddie put his arm around her

"yeah, maybe you're right," Sam said playing with Freddie's fingers

"DINNER IS READY!" Pam shouted from the dining room

"COMING," Sam shouted back

"its gonna be fine," Freddie smiled

_-Puckett's dining room-_

"woah, there's only 3 of us tonight Mom," Sam said when she saw four sets of cutleries on the table

"my boyfriend is coming overr," Pam sang

"uh-oh," Sam said quietly

"its gonna be okay Sam, trust me. Lets just enjoy this dinner okay," Freddie said softly to her and pulled out a chair for her

Sam nodded and sat down.

Freddie took a seat next to Sam as Pam came back in to the room

"children, meet my boyfriend, Jason Snow" Pam introduced

"Snow?" Sam started laughing

"SAMANTHA," Pam eyed Sam

"okay, okay," Sam stop laughing

"okay, all of you sit down and talk, i'll get the food out," Pam said and walked into the kitchen

"so, you must be Sam, and you are?" Jason asked Freddie

"hi Sir, im Freddie Benson,"

"boyfriend?"

Freddie smiled

"and you?" Sam said to Jason

"well, u know my name. Im a mariner at Seattle's marine centre," Jason explained

"so whats the big chizz today?" Sam asked

"oh, we are gonna announce a happy news tonight Sam," Jason smiled

"dinner is served," Pam said after serving all the food

"wow Mom, these actually look good,"

Freddie tried the food, "it tastes good too!"

"good job Pam" Jason said happily

"what happened to my mom,"

"Sam," Freddie said

"so, this happy news?" Sam said after a while with her mouthful of chicken.

"oh, right... Sam, theres gonna be a big change in our family soon," Pam smiled and looked at Jason

and that was the first time Sam noticed a silver ring on her mother's ring finger

"WOAH, its that a ring?" Sam said, gesturing at the ring

"yes, Sam... this is my engagement ring," Pam looked down at her ring admiringly

"engage-what? you're getting married with Snow?"

"yes Sam, isnt this exciting?" Pam said happily

"woah-woah-WOAH, hold up here, how long do you know him? ENGAGEMENT? You never been serious in a relationship mom! Whaddup here?" Sam slammed the table and stood up

"SAM, CALM DOWN," Freddie made her sit back down

"Sam, i know its hard for you to handle a new dad-" Pam said softly

"SHOOSH YEAH," Sam interrupted

"but Sam, i have finally settled down. I just want to stop all these odd jobs, have a family, and just be a happy house wife," Pam explained

"Sam, im not asking you to accept me as a father, call me Jason, uncle, step-dad...whatever you want. But i really like your mom, and i just want to be with her..."

"Sam?" Freddie said

"okay, fine..." Sam finally said

"great! The wedding is gonna be next month on the 18th," Pam said

"so, a new dad..." Sam said awkwardly

"and a new home!" Jason said happily

"new home?"

"oh right, the second big change is that we are moving to Australia!" Pam announced

"AUSTRALIA?" Freddie and Sam said together and looked at each other


	3. Chapter 3: Australia

**Chapter three: Australia**

_on the way back to Bushwell Plaza_

"Australia..." Freddie finally breaking the silence

"hmmmmm, so do we just..." Sam said softly

"we'll figure something out soon. Since you guys are not gonna migrate over till next month right..."

"mmmm,"

"okay, i think you should go back first, stay safe," Freddie kissed her forehead and watched as she walked back home.

Next day at Carly's apartment

"knock knock," Freddie said as he walked into the apartment

"hey Freddie, how did the dinner go?" Carly asked

"oh, you know. Typical Sam. Finished her food before i even started the main course," Freddie said and they both giggled a bit

"and..i got to meet her mom's boyfriend"Freddie continued

"oh, ANOTHER one. Who is he this time,"

"Jason Snow. Mariner. I think Pam is pretty serious with Jason."

"what makes you say that?"

"well, they're getting married firstly, and then they're migrating to Australia..." Freddie said softly

"Aus- WHAT? But why? And Pam is getting married to this Jason? How is Sam handling all these?"

"well, they're getting married next month. Jason is being promoted to be the head of department in Australia's Marine centre. Sam handled these pretty well, not a single incident last night," Freddie smiled dryly

Sam walks in, "hola people!"

"Hey,"

"here you go," Sam handed two pink envelopes to Carly and Freddie

"what's this?" Freddie said as Carly opened her envelope

"wedding invitation..." Carly said

"so, they're getting married...and you're moving to Australia..." Freddie said and Sam nodded

"mmm, err... Carly?" Sam said and Carly smiled and went upstairs

"so... you wanna talk?" Freddie asked as Sam sat on the couch

"nah... just feel like having a private talk with you..." Sam said and Freddie nodded

"mmmmm, so... 18th November." Freddie said as he stared at the invitation card

"yep..." and they shared an awkward silence moment

"Sam... i know what you want to ask..." Freddie finally said

"im not gonna break up with you, Sam..." Freddie continued

"well, we will when i go to Australia..."

"we have a month for now right?" Freddie said Sam stared at him

"well, nice conversation. Now i gotta go tell my mom that we have a wedding to attend," Freddie winked while waving his card and make his way out the door

_well, a short chapter. And not the best chapter too... thats because i just cant fit the wedding stuffs in. so yeah... and sorry for the late update..._


	4. Chapter 4: the Wedding

**Chapter four: the Wedding**

"I am definitely not getting in that dress" Sam immediately snorted when she saw the dress her mom wants her to wear. It was a pink lace dress with a huge ribbon behind and it makes Sam wants to puke her lunch on it so badly.

"C'mon Sam. I'm sure you'll look great in it," Freddie tried convincing Sam to wear it while he looks at himself in the full length mirror wearing a slick tuxedo. Jason was nice enough to let Freddie be his best man as Jason's brother couldn't make it back for the wedding.

"But, but, it's pink! And girly! I rather kiss a pig than wearing that that that THING!" Sam threw her hands up out of frustration and slumped down on the sofa at the wedding studio. Freddie smiled at his girlfriend and joined her at the sofa.

"You would rather kiss a pig, my love? How about kissing me instead?" Freddie leaned towards Sam and she blushed ever so slightly before pecking his cheek softly

"Lips please?" Freddie pouted and Sam started giggling. "Okay okay," and she kissed his lips this time. Things were getting heated until Pam walked in on the two

"Woah kids. Get a room and remember to use protections" Pam winked at the couple

"Mooooommmmmm," Sam groaned and Freddie awkwardly moved away from Sam as he felt his ears getting red and cheeks burning up.

"Anyways, get in the dress Sam." "But-""No buts Samantha, you will wear that dress and you will look pretty as my bridesmaid" "you got Melanie" Sam rolled her eyes as she mention her twin sister's name.

"I want both of you to be there with me in that pretty dress you hear me Sammy?" "Oh gosh, okay okay. I'll wear that dress but don't call me Sammy again." "Deal! Now I need to find a nice veil" and Pam walked off.

"Now, let's see lil' Sammy in that pretty dress shall we?" Freddie started smirking.

Sam stuck her tongue out as she passed by him to the changing room.

-Freddie's POV-

"Sam, you can't hide in the changing room forever" I started calling out to her as she wouldn't come out for 15 minutes.

"You're going to laugh at me." Sam replied softly. Her voice barely a whisper but I heard her loud and clear.

"Come on love. You know I won't laugh at you. You can break _all_ 206 bones in my body within seconds. Why would I be so stupid to laugh at you? Come on Sammy"

Just when I start to give up on convincing her to come out, there she is. She looked so stunning and damn she had me. The pink dress is just perfect. Even though it looked too girly for Sam at first but now that she is standing in front of me wearing it, it's just perfect.

"Hellooo? Earth to Fredward?" Sam started snapping her fingers in front of me. Oops, dint realize I was staring at her for too long.

"Well?" she continued

"err yeah it looks, you look really, err yeah," I just couldn't find my words anymore to describe her. She is beyond incredible. Despite all the pain she has inflicted on me back then, thinking back, it was worth it. Worth it to wait for her to love me back.

"Ookayyy. What's the matter with you Fredward?" She smoothened her dress at the bottom before sitting next to him.

"Just can't believe all these years of hating each other, finally we are sitting here in a wedding studio," I dint even notice I was smiling from ear to ear

"Calm down little boy. I'm not marrying you," Sam winked a little at me

"Just wait Puckett," "I'm waiting" and we both started laughing until the photographer called us to snap some photos

"photo timeee!" Sam started pulling my sleeves, urging me to follow the photographer

"hold on love, lemme check to make sure I look good," "You always look good Benson," she said as she hugged me from behind as I was looking at the full-length mirror to make sure everything was okay. Then, I turned around and put my hands behind her back, just when I want to steal a kiss from her, the photographer came in again to rush us

"damn it," "awh, little lover boy didn't manage to steal a kiss from mama" Sam teased and pulled me out of the room.

"I will steal a kiss soon Sam," I laughed and let her pull me out

_i realized this is too seddie-ish rather than Pam's wedding. oops._


	5. Chapter 5: Snow

**Chapter Five: Snow**

"I hate this," Sam grumbled softly and fiddled with her dress' hems

"Go catch up with your sister?" Freddie suggested helpfully and looked at Melanie's direction. She was wearing the matching pink bridesmaid dress and had her hair tied up so relatives can tell apart between the twins.

"Oh no. Besides, she is too busy socializing with relatives I never bothered or care about" Sam rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall.

Freddie leaned closely next to her and reached for her hands, slowly intertwining their fingers.

"I wonder when it will be our turn to have a wedding of our own," Freddie smirked, trying to lift up Sam's mood

"When you propose to me with some ham," Sam smiled and looked at him, right into his bright brown eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," Freddie winked and they both just stared into the space in silence

"Saaammm, its time," Melanie said from a short distance with a sweet girly voice, in contrast with Sam's voice. Sam grunted slightly as she can't stand the sweetness then picked herself off the wall. But just when she was about to join her sister, Freddie tugged her back towards him gently and steals a quick kiss. "Sneaky Freddie," "Hey, I said I'll steal a kiss from you real soon didn't I?" Sam smiled and quickly walked towards her sister.

After 15 minutes, the wedding started and Freddie stood next to Jason while watching down the aisle as the music started playing and Pam with Sam and Melanie behind her started walking down the aisle. Freddie could see that despite Sam showing how much she did not like wearing that pink dress for this wedding or having to move to Australia really soon, she looked really happy that her mom was happy again.

Pam reached Jason and the music stopped. Sam walked over to Freddie at the other side and Melanie joined her too. The couple faced each other and began exchanging vows. It was a very simple one, and soon they exchanged rings and Jason kissed Pam and they are now officially Mr. and Mrs. Snow.

"Does this mean I'm gonna be called Sam Snow?" Sam murmured as they both walked to the dance floor where all the other guests are dancing to a slow melody.

Freddie laughed and held his hand out "May I have this dance Ms. Snow?" "if you swear you will never call me Ms Snow again, yes" Freddie nodded with a smirk and Sam took his hand. They both gently swayed to the melody as Freddie's hand rested gently on her waist and Sam's head rested on his chest. "I'm gonna miss you," Freddie whispered softly in her ear and she nodded slightly against his chest.


End file.
